Foxy Mutate
by TomBAuthor93
Summary: AU. Chaos hits the Labyrinth Clan as they rest beneath the calm of Manhattan on a stormy night. This chaos has a name...and his name is Kit. Post TGS/Timedancer. AltNaruto Maggie/Derek Naru/?
1. Prologue

**AN: The following is a request made by an old friend; here you go T-Bones158. PS: Thank you Dracon90 for pointing out the small mistakes that irked my subconscious! I has fixed dem!**

**Disclaimer: Like many of you, I own neither Naruto nor Gargoyles, so don't come crying to me when you have to type this sentence.**

**"Spell"**

"Normal"

"_Foreign language_"

_Thoughts_

**Foxy Mutate**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Thunder boomed as a figure ran through an alleyway without any set destination in mind. A storm in Manhattan can be quite malicious, as some inhabitants that are more privy to the supernatural goings on of the city can atone to. This being, the one running through the alley way in the year 1998, however, wasn't one of them.<p>

The person, whose height could be estimated to be about four foot five, give or take an inch, simply wanted to get out of the storm before—

A flash of lightning overcame the sky, causing some nearby lights to flicker and the being to release a yelp of fear. The flashing bright lights...how it feared the lights.

Just like it feared the red eyes that had been haunting its dreams for the past three days. The eyes were the shade of blood, but had three commas in them, swirling around the pupil like a pinwheel would. They were horrid to the being, who panted as it ran through the pouring rain. The eyes seemed to give off the feeling of a lust for power...and one of the earliest descents into madness.

The thunder rumbled in the sky and the figure tripped, allowing a streetlight to shine down on its form. It had what appeared to be golden fur covering its body, two fox-like ears adorning the top of its head, poking out behind the spiked fur that seemed to defy gravity. The head of the figure could be described as a Fox-man (i.e. Wolfmantm), the head being more human shaped whilst the mouth seemed to protrude from the body, similar to a fox's muzzle, only it seemed natural, not monstrous as one would assume. No, in fact if this face were to approach you in a dark ally, depending on your sex, you would snap picture after picture or bring the being into a hug just because of the adorable look on the being's face.

As lightning came over the city once again, the young being yelped and scrambled to its clawed and arched feet before resuming the dash for shelter from the bright lights. The being's breathing increased before its eyes settled on a small circle on the ground. Seeking salvation from the lights in the sky, the fox-like being skid to a stop, its clawed toes leaving marks on the ground, and using insane strength, lifted the sewer lid up and hopped into the hole, not caring about the possibilities of a drunk discovering the lid. With the fear of the lightning in the sky driving it, the being ventured into what is known by most Manhattanites as "The Labyrinth".

The young Fox-like being crashed to the ground with a yelp, gripping its left foot and yipping quietly in pain. Tears poured from cerulean blue eyes and a golden tail with a white tip curled around its back. The oddly dim lighting in the sewer bestowed more details on our Fox-like friend, allowing us to see a white patch of fur beginning above where a navel would be on a human and trailed down to what could be described as a canine or male mammal's 'sheath'.

Ladies and Gentlemen: It's a boy!

Our fox-like friend continued to whimper, yip, and quietly yowl in pain. Voices came to his attention and he scooted as far back as he could before, to his growing fear, he came to rest against a wall. Curling up and hiding his injured foot from the opening the voices echoed into, the boy held his breath and prepared for a confrontation. What he saw made his teary eyes widen a fraction of an inch.

"'I'm telling you, I heard something,'" A blonde woman with arched feet, cat-like appearance including ears, claws, dark orange-ish brown fur with two brown wings emerging from her back translated from a man whose appearance resembled a cross between a tiger and a bat to a man that seemed to also be a cross between a feline and a bat, the feline species being that of a black panther. The blonde woman sighed, "I know you heard something Claw. I do not doubt your hearing."

"Maybe it's one of Goliath's?" the panther suggested, narrowing his eyes and raising his hand, causing electricity to spark around it in an effort to bring light to the darkness. The fox-like boy widened his eyes even further and whimpered, backing into the wall as far as he could.

"That was definitely a whimper," the blonde cat woman said quietly, her left hand becoming coated with electricity. The tiger-man followed the other two's example and lifted both hands, also enshrouding them with electricity.

The boy yipped in fear, turning around to try and dig an escape route. The excessive chipping of claw against stone drew the three strangers' attention, however, and two of them gasped while the muted third simply popped his jaw open silently.

"I-Is that...A mutate?" the woman asked quietly.

The boy yipped again, the sound of electricity crackling bringing a phantom pain to the right side of his chest and causing him to become stricken with fear. The three strangers cautiously approached him, not realizing it was their impromptu lightning that frightened him.

"Hey, come here," the Panther-man said, lifting his left hand and beckoning to him. The boy ignored him, choosing instead to yip and yowl as he slowly dug to his freedom. The panther groaned in annoyance, his caution being cast aside while his curiosity and irritation grew.

"Hey!" he shouted. The boy stopped digging and fearfully looked back, before accidently twisting his injured ankle and yowling loudly in pain. He yipped and whimpered as he clutched his foot and fell to his back, more tears spilling from his eyes.

"Claw, go back to the Labyrinth and get an emergency kit!" the Panther barked, making the tiger nod his head before he ran off. The panther turned his attention to the Cat and said, "He's hurt, let's see what we can do."

"Right," the woman said, dropping her impromptu flashlight and approaching without haste while the panther strode behind her, stopping when raindrops fell on his head. He looked up and saw the dark sky of Manhattan, making him deduce exactly what happened.

The woman knelt next to the boy as he yipped and yowled in pain. She pulled him into a small cradling embrace and hushed him, "Shh, shh, shh...It's ok...We're here to help. No more tears...Shh..."

The boy's yowls and yips quieted with her soothing words. He did release quite the yelp when she carefully ran her hand over his left ankle and more tears fell from his face. The woman frowned, an odd sight on a humanoid cat-woman, and brought him into another cradling hug. The small boy curled up into an even smaller ball as she unconsciously rocked him to sleep while humming a soothing tone. A hand suddenly rested on her shoulder and she looked up to see her current lover smiling at her with his yellow eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Let's get him back to the Labyrinth, Maggie," he said quietly, noting the boy had easily fallen asleep in his girlfriend's arms.

"Right," Maggie replied, carefully adjusting her hold on the fox-boy before standing and walking back to their home.

* * *

><p><em>A boy with black hair and the horrid red eyes glared at him as they stood opposite of one another atop a river. His opponent's navy blue shirt was slightly scratched and his white pants looked unscathed while he had several burns that were slowly healing. The healing burns ached, but for some reason, it wasn't as painful as the betrayal he felt in his heart.<em>

"_You can't beat me, Dobe," the boy taunted, making him narrow his eyes, "I've always been better than you."_

"_Idiot!" he shouted, "I don't care who's better! I just want you to come back!"_

"_I need this," The raven haired boy said with narrowed eyes, "And I'll kill anyone who gets in my way."_

"_Then I'll take you back!" he snarled, clenching his fists, "Even if I have to break every bone in your body!"_

_They rushed each other—_

* * *

><p>He snapped his eyes open as the dream ended. He had to shield his face from the surprisingly bright light shining down on him. Once his eyesight adjusted to the light, he blinked and hissed when he tried to sit up, his stiff and comfortable muscles protesting such movement. A clacking of claws against stone made his right ear twitch to the right and he turned his head to see Maggie smiling at him.<p>

"Good evening," she said kindly, "My name is Maggie Reed. Can you tell me yours?"

The boy shook his head, making her frown as she noted the furrowing of his brows as though he was trying to remember his name. She approached his side and crouched to his height, lightly grabbing his arm and checking his pulse. Silently thanking her mother for forcing her to take an Emergency First Response class, Maggie released his wrist with a pleased note that his heartbeat was normal...or what she could perceive as normal for a mutate.

"How do you feel?" Maggie asked, earning a tilt of the head as an answer, "Does your ankle hurt?"

The fox boy shook his head once again before looking around. He spotted a pad of paper and a pen nearby, moving quickly to grab it. Maggie tried to stop him out of concern for his injury, only to watch in amazement as he put weight on the amateur wrapped ankle without a single yowl or yelp he granted her with the day before. Maggie watched as he ran back with the pad and pen in his hands before he began writing.

Only he wasn't writing in English, but in what had to be some sort of Asian calligraphy.

"Sweetie," Maggie calmly said, earning the fox-boy's attention as she placed her hands over his, "I don't know what you're writing."

He frowned. She couldn't understand him? But...he understood her perfectly...Kind of...Why shouldn't she be able to read his note?

"But I do know someone that does," Maggie cheerfully said as an idea crossed her mind, "Come on."

* * *

><p>Ming Su was a kind old soul, having become one of the few former scientists working for Xanatos now helping the Labyrinth get back on track. She had her shoulder length grey hair done up in a bun on the back of her head and her wrinkled face was always turned upwards in a kind smile. She graduated from Harvard nearly forty years ago and still had all the knowledge she needed after such a hard eight years at a prestigious school and then some. To this day, though, she believed in the teachings of Buddha, as most Buddhists do.<p>

She thanked the spirits every day she was granted with the ability to help those in need, and if it was one thing that the members of the Labyrinth community needed, it was help.

None more so than the unfortunate soul before her. A boy, possibly no older than thirteen, experimented on by her former employer and sempai. Disgraceful.

"_Good morning_, Maggie-san," Ming Su greeted with a smile, "How are you this evening?"

"I'm good, Miss. Su," Maggie replied, her own smile dimming as she recalled the reason she approached the only woman that would know how to read the Fox-boy's calligraphy, "But I need your help. Actually, we need your help."

"Oh?" the old woman asked as she turned fully towards the two in front of her. The fox-like boy was dressed in old worn jean shorts, a hole slit for his tail that lazily swished behind him.

"Yes..." Maggie said, lightly nudging the boy forward, "It seems he's like Claw, mute, or he just doesn't know English. He can write, though...but—"

"Not in English, I see," Ming Su replied with a nod. She noted the pad in the boy's hand and gave him a smile, "_May I see_?"

He gave the Old Lady the notepad with a smile and she returned it before looking at his pad. She blinked before narrowing her eyes and humming. Maggie nervously wringed her hands slowly and He tilted his head in curiosity. The Old Lady finished reading and looked at the boy with approval or praise, he wasn't sure which, and she said, "Maggie-san...where did you find him?"

"He fell through a manhole and sprained his ankle when he landed," Maggie said, making Him blink before he looked at his still wrapped foot. He bounced on it experimentally. It didn't hurt. He looked back at Maggie in confusion, wondering what she was talking about. Maggie continued, "Claw heard his cries of pain and dragged Talon and I from our night off with him to patrol. We found him near Thirty-First and Walter's. What does it say?"

"If I had to guess—""Guess?" Maggie interrupted, earning a slight look of annoyance from the woman that she went to.

"Yes," Ming Su nodded as she looked back at the pad, "A guess. His calligraphy is beautiful, almost artistic in a way, but it seems to be a blend of Chinese, Japanese, and Hungarian. What I can get from it, roughly mind you, is 'I don't know my name, or if I have one. Where am I?'"

"No name?" Talon, the unofficial leader of the Labyrinth's inhabitants and the eldest of the Maza siblings (Derek), asked as he walked up to the three. The boy moved quickly behind Maggie, poking his head out and growling at the panther man, eyeing his hands cautiously. The three all blinked in confusion.

"Hey now..." Maggie scolded, "Don't be like that. Derek didn't do anything to you."

"_Bad!_" the boy yipped out, making Ming Su blink. The two looked at her questioningly and she shook her head.

"All he said was 'Bad'," she replied with a sigh before folding the pad up and offering it to the boy. He took it without taking his gaze of Talon, a low growl coming from the back of his throat.

"Apologies, Derek-san," Ming Su said with a bow, "I don't know why he doesn't like you."

"No apologies necessary, Miss Su," the panther replied with a small smile, "We'll find out in time. But for now, let's give him a name."

"Fox?" Maggie suggested before shaking her head, "No, never mind. Xanatos' wife is named that."

"Tch, how about...Growl?" Talon jokingly suggested, getting a swat over the shoulder by his girlfriend, "Hey! I was kidding!"

"Perhaps we should use his apparent roots," Ming Su offered, making the three mutates turn to her with questioning gazes once again, the nameless one tilting his head cutely as he looked at her, "In many Eastern tales, a fox spirit known as a Kitsune makes an appearance from time to time."

"Kitsune?" Maggie repeated.

The boy smiled, his tail slowly wagging before he growled as Talon spoke again, "Nah, it's too...mature. Look at him. He can't be older than what? Eleven? Twelve? We need something that sounds young and tough. Something like, like..."

"Claw suggests the name Kit," Maggie spoke up as the tiger man signed a few more words out, "He says, 'A fox's offspring is known as a Kit, and like Miss Su stated, it is another name for a fox spirit, mainly a youth.' Hm...I like it."

"Kit?" Talon repeated, rubbing his jaw as he mulled it over, "It sounds...right."

"Indeed," Ming Su said with a nod before she smiled at the boy, "What do you think?"

"..._Yatta!_" the newly named Kit said with an energetic fist pump, making the three able to laugh do so while Claw silently shook with laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~ A Week Passes ~~~<strong>

"KIIIIIITT!" Talon roared as he chased the youngest laughing mutate through the Labyrinth's main hall, "Get back here you little demon!"

"_Kaasan_!" Kit yelped, leaping into the arms of his awaiting adoptive mother. Maggie sighed as she caught her trouble making son and looked at a now pink Mohawk accessorized Talon. The boy mockingly buried his face in her neck and pointed at Talon, "Daddy's gonna shock me!"

"Look at what he did to my head!" Talon shouted, pointing to his pink do, "This is not okay! Control your son, Maggie!"

"He's as much your son as he is ours, Derek," Maggie giggled out, her amusement at her boyfriend's predicament being shown as she protected the prankster from his wrath, "Besides...I hear Tough Guys wear Pink."

"Wear pink," the panther grumbled as he glowered at the snickering mutate in Maggie's arms, "Not have a Pink Mohawk. Ya know how bad the guys are gonna rip me one for having pink hair?"

"Not as bad as they are going to Claw-Oji," Kit mumbled only to slap his claw over his mouth and innocently smile at his 'Mother' and 'Father'. Maggie put the boy on the ground and crossed her arms over her chest. Talon pinched the bridge just before his maw and rubbed it as he shut his eyes.

"Kit Sun Maza..." Maggie growled, making the golden furred boy bow his head, press his ears down and his tail go between his legs, "What did you do to your uncle?"

Over the short amount of time he had been there, Kit, or Kit Sun as he's jokingly scolded (play on words), had given most of the people within the Labyrinth a role in his 'Family'. Maggie took the role of 'Mother', a role she eagerly accepted when he first began calling her 'Kaasan' (she had to consult Ming Su for a translation before she tearfully hugged Kit and accepted the role). Talon had been blessed, or cursed depending on who you asked, with being Kit's father figure. Usually, Talon was happy with the role, as the whole Mutate thing made the couple of Maggie and Talon unsure about their future family, but when his 'Son' went into his more mischievous phases, Derek Maza put the role of parent away and left it to Maggie. Claw was granted the role of the 'Fun' uncle, or rather, 'Make Fun Of' Uncle. Not that he really minded, as his days usually consisted of patrols, sleeping, eating, watching the prisoner, and play games of poker with some homeless people.

"Nothing..." was the quiet lie Kit tried to play. His innocent tone was seen through by his mother, as always, and he sheepishly corrected himself, "I...shaved his head."

Maggie sighed and looked at the clock before shaking her head, "No TV for three days. You will tell your father how to wash the pink out before his poker night with the Trio and you will apologize to Claw. Am I understood?"

"Yes Momma," Kit said dejectedly. _All I wanted to do was have fun though...I'm getting bored down here..._

Maggie glanced at Derek, who seemed pleased with the punishment, and she looked back at the adorable boy with a smile. She slightly bent over and tilted his head up, kissing his nose and making him smile.

"Go see your Grandmother," the blonde woman said with a smile, deciding to have him go learn more history of the Eastern ways he had a knack for, "And then you're on dishes duty for the Youth tonight."

"Aww..." he whined before smiling and hugging her, "Ok! Love you, Momma!"

As he left to study with Ming Su, who took the role of a teacher and a grandmother, Maggie followed the fox boy with her eyes before turning to see a gloomy Claw enter the room and she lost the control she had over herself. Her laughter echoed throughout the Labyrinth, soon followed by that of Talon's and Claw's.

One thing was for sure; The Labyrinth Clan would never be the same with the newest addition.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There! Prologue is done; keep an eye for the next one due soon! R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Fang

**AN: Guess who's in complete and utter misery? If you guessed the damned souls cursed to an eternity of pain and suffering, you're jumpin waaaaay too far over the bridge. If you guessed me, you're right! I got a tooth pulled...ow...**

**Disclaimer: Like many of you, I own neither Naruto nor Gargoyles, so don't come crying to me when you have to type this sentence.**

"**Spell****"**

"Normal"

"_Foreign language_"

_Thoughts_

**Foxy Mutate**

**Chapter 1: Fang**

* * *

><p>It has been three months since Kit's arrival to The Labyrinth. He has successfully fallen into his own place within the Labyrinth Clan and the Homeless that they protect. The twelve year old mutate was very defensive when it came to the younger children. He was named the official Youth protector about a week ago when a stranger strolled into the Labyrinth seeking shelter.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Welcome to the Labyrinth, my name is Derek Maza, but feel free to call me Talon," Talon said as he gave the newcomer, Jeb, a firm shake and ignored the horrified and awed look he received from him, "Pull your weight and don't cause trouble. Other than that, make yourself at home. You're going to get a week to settle in, but after that we'll start giving you some responsibilities."_

"_Thank ya, Talon," Jeb said with a nod as he strolled past Talon to the depths of the Labyrinth. His smile turned dark as he saw a little girl about the age of nine turn a corner and he followed her._

_Kit calmly flipped a page in the comic book Claw-oji had given him about a superhero named Batman. He found it quite entertaining, a grown man in tights running around at night with a small boy...something in the back of his mind told him it was 'wrong' but at the same time 'hilarious' to think about, so he continued to read, becoming enthralled with the action the hero often found himself in. He looked up when a local Youth ran past his door, shortly followed by a strange man he had never seen before. Kit's curiosity, a curse his Tousan often called it, got the better of him and he went to investigate._

_He followed the stranger and hid behind a corner when they stopped in a room that had no exit. The door to the room suddenly shut and Kit narrowed his cerulean blue eyes. Doors were never to be shut in the Labyrinth until the end of the day when everyone went to sleep._

_Now suspicious, Kit pressed his ear against the door and listened for five minutes. What he heard was not normal language to use with Youth either._

"_Come on, bend over baby," Jeb said with a smile as the sobbing girl did as he said, "Daddy will make it all better..."_

_Kit slammed his shoulder into the door and forced it open. He had lost his desire to remain hidden when a choked sob hit his ears. Upon seeing the girl on her hands and knees, tears on her face and a very frightened and confused look in her eyes, Kit snarled and leapt at Jeb. Claws tore flesh and light roars echoed through the Labyrinth, earning the attention of the adults. The sound of a wall being broken through was what made the adults rush into overdrive._

_Talon and Maggie ran in, only to see a crying girl being held protectively by a very enraged Kit as he growled and sent death glares at pants-less and severely bleeding Jeb that was lying on the other side of a wall. Talon's eyes flashed an eerie pupil-less white and he went over to the bleeding man, grabbing him by his jacket's collar and pulling him out of the room roughly, not caring if he harmed the man at all. Maggie went to the two children's side, only for Kit to snap his jaws at her and growl threateningly before he realized who he was growling at. After apologizing more times than he could count, Kit and Maggie took the girl, Megan, back to her mother._

_Flashback End_

* * *

><p>Megan and her mother left the Labyrinth to another homeless shelter that day under the watch of a detective by the name of Matt Bluestone. Bluestone returned shortly afterwards to take Jeb in police custody and was introduced to a shy and bristled Kit. Kit had never met a real detective before and had asked if he was anything like Batman. Bluestone laughed and ruffled the top of his head before hinting at taking him on a patrol sometime. Before the detective left, Kit later overheard Bluestone mention him (Kit) liking the Broadway Stage to Talon for some reason, but he shrugged it off and retreated back to the Youth room.<p>

Now, we find our young friend sitting in a branch of the Youth room deemed the 'library', reading quietly as most of the Youth completed their chores or the schooling the many people, including the Xanatos' he heard his Tousan growl about, had created.

"Kit?" The fox mutate in question's head snapped up from his latest detective novel given to him by his Uncle. He was reading yet another Sherlock Holmes novel, his favorite detective because of the wit he often showed and his casually sly tongue he used to walk around Scotland Yard's red tape. Talon stood in his doorway with a smile on his panther-like face.

"Yeah Dad?" Kit asked, eager to get back to his book and discover whether or not there was a devil dog haunting the Baskervilles.

"Time for you to meet the rest of the clan," Talon said with a small sad smile. At Kit's confused look, Talon held his hand out and said, "Come on, kiddo. I'll explain as we walk."

Reluctantly, Kit saved his place in his novel with an orange bookmark, placed his book on the floor and hopped to his arched feet, following the mutate he considered a father as they left to the 'Cell Block'. The Cell Block was off limits to all Youth and to Kit. Kit had almost gotten in there once, but Claw had caught him and dragged him back to Maggie, who then grounded him from Movie night that week. It was much crueler than one would think, as it was the famed 1989 Batman film starring Jack Nicholson as the insane Joker and Michael Keaton as the Caped Crusader himself.

Never again did Kit try to sneak into the Cell Block, lest he miss another mystery/action film night.

Kit swallowed and inched closer to his father as they walked. After they turned right around a corner, he noticed his uncle Claw standing in front of a large steel door. A scowl was on the Tiger mutate's maw as a voice with an Oklahoma accent cried out, "Come on, Claw! Let me at least look at an old _friend's _face, huh?"

Kit looked up to ask a question only to receive a shushing gesture from the Panther mutate. Once Talon was sure _He_ wouldn't overhear them, he looked back down at Kit and said, "The reason no Youth, including yourself, is allowed in the Block is because of that prisoner."

"Who is he, daddy?" Kit asked innocently. Talon clenched his fist and jaw before calming himself.

The leader of the Labyrinth looked down at his son and said, "He's nothing but scum."

"But...why is He in a cage?" the golden fox mutate asked. Talon frowned and stopped walking, causing Kit to copy his father, before he looked at the young mutate with a serious glare.

"He betrayed The Labyrinth...Twice," Talon growled the second word out before shaking his head and sighing, "Come on, Kit. No more questions, understand? He's a bad person and that should be enough."

"Ok Dad," Kit replied with a nod.

Talon smiled and resumed walking, "Good. It's time for you to meet The Clones."

"Clones?" Kit repeated with wide eyes. Talon nodded and turned right down another hallway before coming to a ladder and looked at the open manhole above them. Kit followed his gaze and blinked upon seeing sunlight.

"W-We're going up top?" the young mutate nervously asked. He hadn't liked his time up top and didn't want to return anytime soon, even if The Labyrinth was becoming boring, Kit would rather stay below ground than go up top.

"Yes. Don't worry, Kit," Talon soothed his son's fears as he knelt next to him and placed a hand on Kit's shoulder, "I won't leave your side. I promise."

"O-Ok," Kit said, swallowing his fear before walking to the ladder and began climbing it, his foxy tail ducking between his legs and wrapping around his right thigh. Derek sighed before leaping up and climbing the walls using his claws. He grinned at his awed son and climbed past him to the hole; blocking the sunlight out as he climbed out of the hole. Kit swallowed before steeling his nerves and climbing after his father.

* * *

><p>A grey puma mutate growled as he glared at the steel door. He knew he smelt Talon walk by earlier, but the bastard of a mutate was accompanied by a strange scent that was a blend of Maggie's and Talon's. No matter what he asked though, he couldn't get Claw to open the Steel door to his cell and get a straight answer about the owner of the mysterious scent.<p>

_Come on, Fang!_ The mutate thought as he slammed on his head, _Think! What can you do to get Claw good and riled up?_

The puma-based mutate stood and began pacing his cell, racking his brain for idea after idea before he slammed one fist into an open palm. An idea hit him, but it would take a lot of good 'acting' on his part, something he wasn't good at, and a whole lot more of Lady Luck's blessing on him. Clearing his throat, Fang suddenly punched himself in the stomach.

Hard.

As expected, a sudden rush of foul, hardly digested stomach contents rushed to his throat and he bent over as he ralphed. What made it even better was the blood that had accompanied his stomach's contents. He then 'weakly' crawled to the door and began pounding on it as though he was losing strength.

"C-Claw! H-Help me...PLEASE!" he pleaded to the door in front of his plexi-glass cell, "I...I think...Somethin's wrong with...meee..."

His lines over and done with, Fang feigned fainting as he fell to his right on his side. After a few moments of waiting patiently and resisting the urge to shout out "You gonna save me or what", relief washed over Fang's mind as Claw opened the steel door and then fumbled for his keys. Fang couldn't see the look on Claw's face, having his eyes shut to pretend to have fainted from weakness, but he supposed the kind hearted Claw had wide eyes upon seeing a former friend unconscious on his side and blood spotted puke in the middle of his cell. As soon as Claw put two fingers on Fang's neck, the Puma mutate snapped his eyes open and smirked.

"Too easy, Claw," he said smugly as he grabbed the shocked tiger's throat and sent a jolt of electricity through it. Claw convulsed in his grip for a few moments before falling to the side, unconscious. Fang got to his feet and dusted his shoulders off, a smirk of satisfaction on his face.

"Well," Fang said with a grin as he looked at the unconscious tiger, "I'd like to say it's been fun, Claw, but I'd be lying. Now...to get that fucking Panther out of my way."

Fang stepped over the unconscious tiger and, with a second thought, shut the plexi-glass door while leaving the steel one open. Claw might have betrayed him, but he was still a friend, Fang reasoned with himself. He shook the kind act off and went to the right, following Talon's scent along with the stranger's. Payback was a pleasure he could not wait to indulge in..._again_.

* * *

><p>Kit gaped at the statues frozen on the building he stood on. One looked like a small flying squirrel because of the odd wing formation under his arms, and he looked to be the smallest. The tallest had a glare locked on his features, glaring at something unknown to the golden furred mutate. The largest, weight-based, had humongous hands, feet, ears, and an oddly smaller head than one would expect. He also seemed to look scared, something that all, save for the glaring giant, the statues had on their face. He was drawn to one in particular, though.<p>

Her face looked like the picture of his Aunt Elisa, whom he had yet to meet, but much younger. A horned crest forged from a type of material rested above her sad eyes, making Kit subconsciously reach out to her. His claws traced over her saddened and scared eyes, before recalling the face of a girl that hid behind a pole. A frown adorned the fox-boy's face and he looked up at the Panther with confused eyes.

"Who are they, Daddy?" the golden furred mutate asked quietly. Derek smiled sadly down to his son and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"The one before you is Delilah," he said, "She is the clone of your Aunt Elisa and Demona, and is possibly the smartest, save for Thailog...He's the glaring giant."

"Oh..." Kit sighed out as he looked at Delilah again, "I-Is she dead?"

Before Talon could respond to the question, the Oklahoman voice spoke up again, "Peh, bitch might as well be!"

Talon and Kit both snapped their heads over to see the puma mutate sneering at them. His hand charged with electricity and he swung it to his left, shattering the statue's head reminiscent to a gargoyle-esque pirate. Talon's eyes widened and with horror he whispered, "Burbank..."

"Heh, fuckin retard," Fang chuckled out before looking towards Talon and cracking his knuckles, "Round three, Maza. Winner takes all."

"You...You... Son of a Bitch," Talon growled, clenching his fists and flaring his wings out. Kit ducked behind Talon, the glare coming off the puma making him extremely uncomfortable. The panther looked over his shoulder at the blonde and said, "Kit. Run."

"H-Hai..." the boy replied, but didn't move.

"NOW!" Talon barked before he charged Fang. Kit dashed towards the hole leading to the Labyrinth, hoping to get some sort of help for his father. Fang, despite being on the losing side of a headlock, charged one electric bolt and managed to fire it at the golden furred boy. Kit took the hit to the back and fell to the ground.

"NO!" Talon roared, tossing Fang to the side and rushing to the downed boy's side. The panther mutate fell to his knees and looked down at the unmoving body that was the boy he adopted. Thankfully, Kit's stomach moved the slightest inch and Talon released a breath he wasn't aware he was holding before he turned towards a laughing Puma.

"Goddamn...marriage and kids? And I wasn't invited?" Fang mockingly laughed out, "Some pal you are, Talon."

"You son of a bitch...That was my son, dammit!" Talon snarled, his electric claws coming to life as a roar erupted from his throat, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"That's more like it!" Fang laughed out as he charged Talon and tackled the Panther, sending them flying into Thailog's statue, knocking it slightly as it fell to the right and knocked into the beaked clone's statue. A domino effect followed and ended with Delilah's statue falling towards a groaning Kit.

While the domino effect was going on, the two mutate alpha males were duking it out, electric gloves and all. Bolts of electricity flew from both males' hands and impacted everywhere. One blast in particular managed to strike the falling Delilah statue, knocking it to the right and earning Kit's attention. The golden mutate noticed the statue's fall and pushed himself forward in a small body leap, spinning onto his back and catching the statue with his hands going to the shoulders of the beautiful clone. No sooner did his hands contact with Delilah's stone form did Kit give out a yowl of pain as electricity surged through his body.

Talon glanced over at the familiar yowl from his adopted son, only to be slugged in the gut by an electrically powered punch from a smug looking Puma. Fang laughed as Talon's eyes rolled into his head and he coughed.

"Dumbass," the mutate laughed before stalking towards a trembling fox mutate stuck beneath a statue of a hybrid clone, "Well kid, I'd say it's been a blast, but we've not known each other long enough..."

"D-daddy..." Kit grunted out, his eyes going to the panther that twitched in his unconsciousness. The golden furred boy's eyes widened as Fang charged up an electric pulse in his hand.

"So long, squirt/dobe!" Fang's voice along with the voice of the raven haired boy with evil red eyes that haunted his dreams said, "Time to **die**!"

"**NO!**" Kit roared, his eyes flashing blue as he vanished in a puff of smoke, replacing himself and Delilah's statue with the remains of Burbank as Fang shoved his hand into the ground. The puma mutate roared in agony when his hand hit the steel reinforced rooftop the Clones were set upon.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Fang roared in pain. He turned to see Kit crouched over an unconscious Talon, Delilah's statue resting nearby on her back. Fang's eyes turned white and he saw red as he stalked towards the child.

"Nice trick, brat," Fang growled as he readied another attack, "But you'll never survive this..."

Kit's head slowly looked up and Fang stopped approaching. The calm black whisker marks had thickened even more and the canines in the young mutate's mouth had grown longer. Wind swirled around the golden furred boy and his tail lazily swayed left and right as blue slitted eyes glared at him.

"**...Hurt him...**" the boy said with a dark tone before narrowing, "**Hurt daddy...Make you hurt!**"

"What the fuck?" Fang tried to comprehend what he had heard, wondering if the pain in the ass gargoyles were nearby before the beating sunlight reminded him that was impossible. The puma mutate then dropped to the ground as a golden blur shot at him. He hopped back to his feet and sneered at the fox boy glaring at him.

"You...missed?" Fang questioned when he felt a sudden pain along his back. Looking over his shoulder, Fang's eyes widened in horror as he saw one of his wings sliced in half.

"S...Son of a..." the puma cursed before falling to his knees and passing out from the shock. Kit kept an even glare on the rogue mutate before rushing back to Talon's side. In an animalistic way, Kit rubbed his face against his surrogate father's, giving the small purr of concern and a forceful nudge often seen when an animal comes across an injured member of its family. To his immense relief, Talon groaned and slowly got to his hands and knees.

"L-Lucky shot...Kit?" Talon asked, earning a happy nod from the fox-boy sitting before him, "Then...what happened to Fang?"

Kit looked past Talon with a horrified face before his eyes rolled into his head and he fell atop Delilah's statue. Before Talon could follow his son's gaze, his jaw dropped when cracks formed along Delilah's body.

"No...Fucking...way..." the panther whispered as stone skin chipped away and the hybrid clone slowly sat up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and review. PS: Taichou update soon, possibly after 3<strong>**rd**** chap of this story. Apologies. Have to see Captain America film before updating. Read and review.**


End file.
